


献给你的鲜花

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, 我想要樱花药味, 致郁, 锁链埃利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 梗：FB上那只误食郁金香而死亡的猫猫
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray





	献给你的鲜花

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2018年  
> 博客被我销掉了，但仍然感谢阿米为它画的美图：[❀](http://merek.lofter.com/post/2e6f13_12953e10)

一百次，或者一千次之后，他就可以回来。这样的概念是从哪本古籍上读来的，还是潜移默化被灌输的，已经记不清了。里奥抱着双腿、沿着床柱坐下来，试图从嘴唇上寻找留下的一点温度。没有温度。他的内部被点燃，怦，怦，轰鸣作响着，不是因为往日那些飞虫入耳般的低语，而是因为刚刚造访的人。冰冷的人。像是一场丧失感的雷雨。

轰鸣声逐渐褪去的时候，他听到了文森特敲门的声音。也许因为他们都是巴斯卡比鲁，也许因为某种联系，他能感知到格连在深夜仍未入睡，而放任他的小主人自由并不总是一件好事。“……我没事。”里奥将脸颊埋在膝盖，闷闷地说。我在等待下一个夜晚。

献给你的❀

周围的人们多多少少察觉到了，格连正在衰弱下去。起初，他们把异象归咎于睡眠不足。这并不是说他之前睡得就有多好。自从奈特雷伊家仅存的幺子因为违法契约被拖进阿比斯之后，格连可以说是没有睡过一天好觉。他们这样议论的时候，里奥偷偷笑起来。

“什么事情让您那么想笑呢？”

“我清楚睡眠不足是怎样的，”他甚至没有去看文森特，因为事实正相反，“埃利奥特过去就常常犯这种毛病。”

因为每个夜晚，得到埃利奥特的晚安吻之后，他都睡得舒适而甜美。无梦的、像是直接堕入深渊一样，厚重的睡眠。

埃利奥特第一次出现的时候，里奥并不清楚发生了什么。是我生病了吗，他对着埃利奥特，或者名为埃利奥特的幻影问。他没有回答。他无法回答。里奥注意到他口中衔着一枚花朵。

于是他试图把那碍事的植物残片扯下来。埃利奥特像是下意识地躲闪了，但面对一位任性的侍从，这些都没有用。里奥像是攫取战利品一般取走那朵花的时候，埃利奥特消失了。

第二天相同的时间，埃利奥特又出现了。里奥注意到他并不是从窗户或是地板缝钻进来，而是凭空出现在他的房间。埃利奥特的影子笼罩他时，里奥正躺在床铺上。尽管相当拮据，巴斯卡比鲁们还是给他准备了一张称得上家主的床，巨大到他躺在上面只剩下无所适从。像是占据了别人的东西的罪恶感，又或者是感到要被吞没一般的恐惧感。当他还是村里古怪的小孩子的时候，他睡一张粗糙的床。在白天使之家的时候，他和几个孩子分享一张床。到了奈特雷伊家以后，他算是真正意义上有了一张自己的床铺。一张普通的单人床，当然不如埃利奥特的舒适（埃利奥特会邀请他体验自己的床铺，“欸，被别人看见了可不好吧。”他说，而埃利奥特的兄姐们就是用脚趾头也猜得到发生了什么，并用眼神在他的饭菜里投毒），旁边就是书架。书本让人感到安全。在学校的时候他会乐意和埃利奥特挤在一张床上，他有点想念那样拥挤的感觉了，因此他现在只睡床铺的一个角。他从那个角上翻身坐起，兴致缺缺地盯着无声的来者。

今天的埃利奥特也衔着一朵花。

“你想做什么的话，做吧。”里奥说。反正他已经足够奇怪，无妨变得更奇怪一点。已经足够悲惨，无妨变得更悲惨一点。埃利奥特会来扯起他的领子、给他一拳或是扼住他的咽喉吗，他胡乱思考着。而当埃利奥特俯下身并逐渐靠近时，里奥意识到他永远不会伤害自己。

他得到了一个吻。

隔着一朵花。

里奥稍稍惊讶地睁大了眼睛。不是因为他们之前从未做过这种事，而是因为眼前的埃利奥特尝起来如此冰凉。不应该是这样，应该是更加暖烘烘、躁动的感觉，他想，随即对自己无由来的期待感到了讽刺。沙布里耶的那一天之后，埃利奥特尝起来是不是就——

里奥已经没有机会知道了。而眼前的埃利奥特几乎是温柔的，他的手指穿过脑后的发丝固定住他，里奥因为那块向来都被长发遮蔽的皮肤被触碰而颤抖了。卧室里的光线本应是昏暗的，却因为埃利奥特周围悬浮了点点的金色而明亮起来了。里奥可以看清他的眼睛，赝品般无机质的蓝色。埃利奥特还没有放开他的嘴唇，那朵花在舌头的推搡中被喂到他这一边，他便乖乖吃进嘴里。植物的苦味。如此一来，他就可以与他无隔阂地亲吻了，里奥感到由衷的欣喜，甚至回抱了埃利奥特。当他的嘴唇与另一个少年的唇瓣微微分离，只是试图缓口气时，埃利奥特再一次消失了。

里奥并不为此遗憾，因为他知道自己还拥有下一个夜晚。

每天深夜，埃利奥特会来喂给他一朵花，然后交换一个吻。更多的时候是他上前去搂住埃利奥特的脖子，将他压弯下来，用嘴抢走他叼着的花，像抢走一张入场券。漫长的亲吻，直到快要窒息为止，因为那样埃利奥特就可以多待一会儿。奇异的是，日子一天天滑过，埃利奥特在他的亲吻下渐渐消去了冰冷，起初是脸颊，再来是脖颈，再后来握住埃利奥特的手、发现它也有了热感的时候，里奥觉得自己是病了，毕竟没有人会比他更清楚埃利奥特已经死去的事实。

可是他也从来不了解何为正常。

只是从来没有温热的嘴唇。从来没有跳动的心脏。

“吞下一百朵、或者一千朵花的时候，你就会回来吗？”

埃利奥特不置可否，只是以亲吻锁住了他的询问。好冷、好冷啊，里奥想。

日复一日，不加迟疑地吞下对方衔来的花朵，仿佛吞下灵丹。埃利奥特带来的花朵颜色偶有变化，有时带着夜晚的露水，但它们都是一种花。当他成为格连前，他也看植物图册。

早上他是被文森特叫醒的。显然，他的侍从——讲起来仍然很不习惯——对他需要唤醒服务也感到十分意外。因为之前的日子里，他尽管精神状态十分糟糕，但仍然维持着早起的作息。“啊，并不是说您不能多睡一会儿。”接着文森特就被多得是的枕头殴打了，并且差点被贾巴沃克吞掉作早餐，如果里奥能更自如一点地操纵锁链的话。

没等他说完“啊，其实被揍的感觉也不错”，里奥就下了最后通牒。“滚出去。”他用自己能想象的最可怕的声音说。

文森特眯起眼睛，这让他看起来极具威胁。只是看您在昏睡而已啊，他说。

白天是必须醒来的。巴斯卡比鲁们也很忙，但只要格连完成他们所要求的事情，他们也不会过多干涉他的私人领域。只有一个文森特格外烦人，不知他是在枕头底下还是床脚捡到的，“打扫您的房间时发现了奇怪的植物，”他说，“这种花是有毒性……”

闭嘴，我当然知道！他愤怒又难过地反驳，没心情去想为什么对方会储备有制作毒药的知识了。也许是认为他需要一些花草装点房间，文森特下次进来时带了一捧小小的花束，蓝紫色的，埃利奥特喜欢的花。

“把它拿走，我现在不想看到它——”

里奥已经无法控制自己不喊叫出声了。对方倒是很识趣，从此便再也没有打扰过他的私人空间。

生命力的确一天天在流失，他本人再清楚不过，这是中毒的症状，而他并没有戒断的想法，也没有这样做的勇气。不止是无法从陷阱一般的索吻中逃离——是埃利奥特先回到人间，还是自己先死去，不如来作赛跑。

发现已经无法拿动埃利奥特的剑了的时候，里奥没有告诉任何人。下次季节变换之时，他终于如愿以偿躺到病榻上去了。所有人都以为他只是在气候不接的时候生了场小病，只有里奥知道自己马上要输了一场比赛。无用至极，一而再，再而三。埃利奥特永远不会回来了；为什么活下来的是他这样的家伙呢？这样想着，他闭上眼睛，因为少了埃利奥特的吻安而无法入睡，身体乞求着再一片毒叶，以迈向安宁的死亡。

夜晚过去了，窗外稍微有些嘈杂。埃利奥特没有来，这是它第一次爽约。

从来没有过那种约定，而里奥已经不在乎了。

不知是毒性发作的症状还是濒死时的幻觉，朦胧中可以看见埃利奥特的身影，看到他为自己拉上被角，隔着厚重织物传来的气息柔软而温暖。生者的气息。

“……我现在看起来是不是糟糕透了……？”

一如既往，埃利奥特以亲吻作为回答。不同的是，这次的吻是滚烫的。里奥感到某种液体被让渡到自己的口中，这让他想起自己曾经以类似的方法给埃利奥特喂下锁链的血液。他不假思索地咽下了那液体。却不是血液，大概也不是毒药，事实上，他喝下它之后，精神清醒了许多。

里奥眨了眨眼睛，发现埃利奥特并不在这里。盘踞在他上方的是一只锁链，尖利的爪子扣进他两侧的枕头里。床铺够大，正好足够它降落。光线昏暗，它那也许是翅膀的部件收敛起来，环拱在天花板下。绝对不是来自人类的亲吻，却有着人类的温度。没有黄金粒子的照明，清晨照进来的第一缕光线里，里奥看见它有蓝色的眼睛。向着生的一方，逐渐升起的蓝色。


End file.
